Diary of a Green Girl
by I'm deeply shallow
Summary: Journal entries by Miss Elphaba Thropp
1. chapter 1

**HELLO! My name is Elder Price! And I would like to share with you the most amazing book!** **LOL actually my name is Laurel! I was really bored one day and I was reading Anne Frank's diary. The beginning has a paragraph that when I read, completely reminded me of something Elphaba would write, so I'm writing this fic. As the title says, it's the diary of a green girl. The fic will include mostly journal entries at the beginning, and then later on will have some more stuff like a regular fic.** **disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. I am not genius enough to create something so amazing. I also do not own the first sentence, which is from Anne Frank's diary, but modified slightly.** **.** _September 1st_

It's an odd idea for someone like me to keep a journal; not only because I have never done so before, but because it seems to me that neither I - nor for that matter anyone else- will be interested in the life of a green girl. Yet, my feet still brought me to the stationary shop on campus to buy one.

I guess I felt, at that moment, and somewhat now, that journaling my troubles in life would make everything seem better. Galinda, my new roomate determined to become my friend, says it's a diary for all my deepest darkest secrets. I still insist it's a journal, as even the word 'diary' makes my flesh begin to crawl with loathing and hatred.

Anyways, today is my first day at Shiz University. Classes begin tomorrow. The only reason I'm here, and the only reason my tuition is being paid, is so that I can look after my handicapable sister, Nessarose, who is forever bound to a wheelchair at the fault of myself (but, that's a story for another time).

I was supposed to room with Nessa, however Madam Morrible, the headmistress insisted on my dear sister rooming with her, leaving me to room with Miss GaLinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands). She is annoying and _everything is pink._ Lurline help me _please!_

I still have things to unpack, so I must return at a later time.

 _Sincerely, Me_

 _._

 **First Entry! A normal chapter will have 2 or 3, but this one is special. Hope you liked and please review!**


	2. 2

**Chapter 2! Thx to AJeff for the review! I also forgot to mention that this will eventually turn into an AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I need not explain further.**

 _September 2nd_

Hello again. Today was the first day of classes. Something I forgot to write about yesterday was that the headmistress found out about my uncontrolled outbursts of what she calls "Talent". Until yesterday I had never really thought much of it, I just assumed it came with being green, however Madame Morrible insisted I take her sorcery seminar because of it.

So here I am, having just gotten back from the sorcery lesson I hadn't planned on taking at all. As GaLinda was hoping to take the class, but didn't get in, she has been pressing me with questions about it since I got back 10 minutes ago. _Thank Goodness_ her friends came to pick her up.

The lesson wasn't all that bad, it was actually quite interesting. There was nobody there except me. I learned a bit more about my "Talent" and where it might have come from.

My favorite class today was History. The professor, Dr. Dillamond is wonderful so far. He is the only animal professor here at Shiz, and although a lot of students, and staff for that matter, don't take him seriously for being a goat he seems to me like a very good teacher.

 _Sincerely, Me_

 _September 6th_

Today I was walking back from the library to study (As it is a Saturday) when someone's carriage ran into me. It turned out to be the "Scandalacious" Prince GaLinda won't shut up about. He was quite rude to me. GaLinda, whom I am becoming slightly closer with, apparently has a date with him to a party he is having at the Oz Dust tonight.

She even gave me a pointy black hat and insists I should wear it and go tonight. Even Nessa is going and has a date with Boq, whom we know from Munchkinland. I might go. I told Madam Morrible to let GaLinda into her sorcery seminar or I would drop out. She will let her know ASAP.

 _Sincerely, Me_

 _September 8th_

GaLinda has decided two things. That the two of us are going to become best friends and that she is going to somehow make _me_ popular. She is changing my wardrobe and insists that my hair is always down. She even put a frilly pink flower in it.

On top of that, she is convinced that herself and Fiyero will one day be married. I do have to give her credit for the optimism though. Today my first class is history, which will also be, according to GaLinda, my "first time gaining popularity". As if I'm not already talked about enough, after all, I have green skin.

 _Sincerely, Me_

 **The second entry for September 8th will be next chapter, which is the lion cub scene** **! Hope you liked it!**


	3. 3

**Hello again! In this chapter we learn a bit more about GaLinda. This is just how I imagine GaLinda and some of it is in no way canon, but this is fanFICTION of course. Also this chapter is the lion cub scene!**

 **And I apologize for the wait, I've been a little busy lately and I'll try to get on more of a schedule!** **I also apologize for the length, I'll make up for it!**

 _September 8th (continued)_

I didn't think I would be writing again today, yet here I am. I guess GaLinda was right when she said I would be writing my secrets in here. This is the first time I have felt a burning need to write in here, and it's only been a week.

Something happened and I don't know what to feel about it. I can't talk to anybody about it. To talk to Nessa would be a mistake, I don't know how she would take it. GaLinda would DEFINITELY take it badly, and we are becoming closer, I don't want to ruin that.

Dr. Dillamond got fired, simply because he is an Animal, which both angers and saddens me. After they took him away someone came in to demonstrate Animal cruelty with a lion cub in a cage. I got really mad, and kinda made everyone on the room go crazy.

Who would have thought that Fiyero Tiggular would be the only human being in the room that wasn't affected.

Amidst my shock I didn't notice said prince grab the cage with the cub. He called to me, asking if I was coming with him. I reluctantly agreed.

I blindly followed him until we entered a clearing. It was then when I saw completely through him. He may pretend he has a carefree life. But he isn't happy. The startled look when I confronted him about it said it all.

After that he was about to leave to set the cub free, thinking I was unappreciative of his help. I grabbed his arm without a thought. At the touch there were sparks. We kind of just stared at each other for Lurline knows how long. I was strangely _really_ hoping he would kiss me. Looking back at it now I am mortified because of my thoughts.

Not only is he my only friend's boyfriend, but there is also the fact that he's a prince, and I'm _green_. If someone were to want to kiss _the green girl_ I would seriously question their sanity.

So now that I got that out, I mentioned earlier that the godess of pink

I am being forced to live in a room with and I have become friends. Another reason I feel terrible about the incident. GaLinda and I have gotten to know a little more about each other. I told her about my home life and my father's justification for loathing me.

It may seem crazy, but as a mere 3 year old child, I managed to kill my mother. My mother fell pregnant again after me, and her and my father agreed to have her chew milk flowers throughout the pregnancy to avoid another uniquely colored child. This caused a premature birth. Nessa came out with her little legs all tangled. Momma fell asleep and never woke up.

GaLinda was horrified by my tale and insisted that it wasn't my fault. I found out some information about her as well.

She lives in a wealthy area in the Gillikin. She calls her parents _momsie and popsicle_. She has no older siblings, but twin brothers that are 8 years old, and a sister who is six. Her brothers are named Gideon and Fabian, and her sister Pomona. I personally find her entire family perky like her the way she describes them. Her parents, Druella and Orion, are very adament about them and their family leading lavish lifestyles and are firm believers in spoiling their children.

GaLinda keeps insisting her and I are going to be the best of friends. She also says "Now that we're friends we get to have sleepovers every night!" So as you may be able to tell this will be very... intersting.

 _Sincerly, Me_


End file.
